The Twerk Star
Jade and Violet learn about Twerking, which leads men to some booty-shaking boners. Characters *Jade *Violet *Jones *Twilight *Ryle *Damon *Red *Blue *Pink *Emily (Mentioned) *Wolf (Mentioned) *Fox (Mentioned) Transcript (Violet was at Jade's home watching some twerk videos while no one is looking) Jade: (Sees Violet) What are you watching? Violet: Oh! (turns off) Nothing. Jade: Is it something dirty or inappropriate? Violet: (lies and laughs) No! Jade: (Gets suspicious) Then what's with the laughing? Is it something funny? Violet: No, it's just that you think I'm some perverted girl. Jade: No, a perverted girl is someone like Emily who takes off her clothes and pees on people, it can't be worse than that? Violet: (sighs) Alright, fine. I'll show you. (shows her the video) Jade: (looks at the video) So what is it? Violet: Have you ever heard of 'twerking'? Jade: Twerking? Sounds like a naughty version of tweaking. Violet: I know. (blushes) This is too embarrassing. Jade: Why? Violet: Ever since this existed, it's becoming more popular by the second. Jade: Again, why? It's just booty shaking. Violet: Yeah, you're right. It's not like you can be able to do that right? Jade: Well Maybe I could, I mean men think I'm already smoking hot, this will make me ten times as hot. Violet: (deadpanned) You're kidding right? Jade: What? Why not. (Starts bootyshaking and gets very good at it) Jones: (Walks in) Hey ladies what's up... (Notices Jade's twerking and drools) Damn! That's tight! Violet: I'll get the music. (Violet turns on the song Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini in the background) Jones: Your ass needs to be seen, come on. (Takes Jade outside and she Twerks out on the street for many men to see) Violet: This'll make things more interesting, mostly black women do this. Jones: That's why white guys love them so much, but mexican chicks can get so much more dick, that's why Jade is looking so hot. (Several men show up around them and drool over Jade's ass) Ryle: What the fuck is goi- (watches in shock of Jade twerking, he looks away from her and holds his nose, it starts to bleed heavily) Jones: (Notices Ryle) What the fuck is wrong with him? Violet: I guess it's Jade's twerking. Jade: Nice! Maybe I can use this to manipulate men. (Damon walks next to Ryle and summons his phone, he records Jade tweaking) Damon: This is going on YouTube. Jones: Well now everyone in the world can see your ass shaking! Violet: Come on Jade! Give them all you got! (Violet chants Jade's name as the whole crowd starts chanting) Jade: Alright. (Jade twerks backward and continues to tweak very fast until her shaking ass reaches Damon's crotch) Jones: That ought to be a great video! (Damon teleports away from Jade and brings Ryle up to her) Jade: (While twerking) Oh look, it's the nose plucker. (Ryle still holds his nose, not a saying one single word) Jones: Is he trying not to get a boner? Violet: I think he's not. Jade: Or maybe he is. (Stands on her hands and twerks her ass in front of Ryle's face) Jones: Ass to the face! (Ryle shrugs and lets go of his nose, letting Jade twerk on his face and getting a boner) Jade: (Stands back on her feet and places her tweaking ass on Ryle's crotch) Know any other good victims? Violet: Oh! How about Red? Jade: (Stops twerking) That should be easy. Violet: Come on! Let's go! (They soon approach Red who watches the video of Jade twerking on his phone) Violet: Wow, that was the fastest time yet. Red: Well… (Notices Jade shaking her ass in front of his crotch) Jade: (While Twerking) Feels good right? Violet: Smile for the video camera! (records) Jade: If you want more, just give me a twenty and I'll suck your dick. (Red, who's silent, gives a twenty dollar bill to Jade) Jade: (Stops Twerking) Okay, you got what you want. (Runs off with Violet and Jones) Violet: Oh! I got another idea! Jones: What? (Violet whispers to Jade telling her that she should control Pink and makes her shake her ass on Blue's crotch) Jade: I can't use magic, but I know someone who can. (They approach Twilight who is mixing chemicals, she's controlling the test tubes with her mind) Twilight: Jade, Jones, and Violet, what can I do? Jade: Can you command someone to do something. Twilight: Well I am a wizard so yes. Violet: Okay, here's this. (whispers to Twilight about wanting to Pink shakes her ass on Blue) Twilight: Sounds very bizarre, I'll try it out. (Twilight thinks hard and goes into the mind of Pink who is sitting on her couch reading a book) So Jade you can speak to Pink, just say it to my head. Jade: (To Pink in her mind) Pink, watch the video "The Twerk Star" then afterwards twerk in front of Blue's crotch. Jones: Wonder if that will work. (Pink is shown twerking in front of Blue's crotch in their living room) Blue: Wow Pink! Didn't know you were into that video. (Back to Jade, Jones, Violet, and Twilight) Jade: How long will that last? Twilight: About an hour. Violet: (whistles) Wow Jade, your ass can really shake like a champion. Jade: Well I'm pretty exhausted, tweaking really takes a lot out of you. Violet: I wonder how any views does your video have? Jones: Probably at a billion at this point. Violet: There's no way can be THAT many. (checks the views) Jade: So? Jones: Am I right, or am I bluff? (Violet checks to see that there are six billion views) Violet: SIX BILLION VIEWS!? Twilight: (Disgusted) America is full of freaks. Violet: NO SHIT! Just what would happen if Fox would twerk? Jade: I don't think Wolf would approve of that. Jones: That's what she gets for being with Wolf. Violet: (to Jade) Same here. Jade: This is getting kinda of ridiculous, I'm starting to miss just flashing my breasts to get boys attention. Violet: You could do both. Jade: No way, too much sexiness and it'll literally kill them. Violet: You're right about that, how about one at a time? Twilight: One at a time? Violet: Yeah, Jade flashes her boobs then she twerks. Jade: Seems too much don't you think? Jones: Doesn't hurt to try. Violet: Yeah. (Jade runs up to a random man and flashes her breasts, after he gazes at them for about five seconds she twerks in front of his crotch) Jade: You feeling hard? (The man swells up with sweat, his face gets very red, and his head explodes with blood gushing out) Jones: Holy Shit! Violet: Okay, maybe you should twerk once a day. Jade: Only if it's necessary. Violet: Or If you feel like it, and what do you mean necessary? Jade: When I want to get information out of someone. Jones: Yep, that Jade. The End Gallery The Twerk Star 5.png The Twerk Star 4.png The Twerk Star 3.png The Twerk Star 2.png The Twerk Star 1.png The Twerk Star 6.png Category:Episodes